El nuevo Vigilante
by Samanta Black
Summary: Plutarch Heavensbee es el nuevo Vigilante en Jefe para los 75 Juegos del Hambre y no piensa cometer los mismo errores que su antecesor. Porque él sabe que Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, es demasiado peligrosa para su gusto. (WI?)


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**El nuevo Vigilante**

_por Samanta Black._

_¿Y si Plutarch no se hubiera unido a la Rebelión?_

**I.**

La música se extiende a través de todo el salón. Los invitados del Capitolio, junto con sus agasajados, los ganadores de la 74° edición de los Juegos del Hambre, Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, bailan sin cesar sobre la pista de baile.

Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo Vigilante en jefe después de la _trágica _muerte de Seneca Crane, se acerca a paso lento a la actual pareja estrella de Panem.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita Everdeen? —pregunta extendiendo una mano a una no muy feliz Katniss.

—Claro —responde la adolescente, casi en un tartamudeo, soltándose de los brazos de su actual acompañante. El joven Peeta Mellark le regala una sonrisa de aliento antes de seguir a Effie Trinket, quien lo llama con exageradas señas, al otro lado del salón.

Manteniendo sus distancias, el Vigilante y la chica en llamas danzan al ritmo del vals, hablando de trivialidades como el nuevo trabajo del primero y la próxima boda de la segunda. Cuando la canción termina, Peeta vuelve a acercarse a ellos con su típica sonrisa.

—Veo que usted no trae consigo alguno de los nuevos accesorios inspirados en nuestros más recientes vencedores, señor Heavensbee —comenta Effie, apareciendo tras ellos, mirando atentamente al Vigilante. Este corresponde la forzada sonrisa, antes de contestar:

—Lo crea o no, no soy muy apegado a la moda del Capitolio, señorita Trinket —y dirigiendo una discreta mirada al reloj que adorna el centro del salón, agrega— Creo que es hora de marcharme. Mis mejores deseos a ambos por su compromiso y buena suerte con tu madre, Katniss.

—Gracias —corresponden al unísono la pareja, antes de también marcharse de allí, siguiendo a una muy alterada Effie por sus apretados horarios.

Plutarch dirige su mirada por última vez a los vencedores del distrito 12 y casi, _casi, _puede sentir que se compadece de ellos. Pero rápidamente aleja esos pensamientos de su mente, sabiendo que esa noche tendrá que decidir no solo el destino de ellos, sino también del resto de los vencedores de Panem.

* * *

**II.**

Los habitantes del Capitolio habían causado muchos más problemas de los que ellos esperaban después de aquella casi desastrosa entrevista. Aun así, Plutarch no se preocupa demasiado por los _rebeldes _vencedores, ya que está seguro que en un par de horas, cuando todos ellos se encuentren en la arena, ninguno tendrá tiempo de tomarse las manos como la noche anterior.

—Están llegando, señor —le informa su asistente mientras alterna su mirada de la pantalla que sostiene en sus manos y su serio rostro.

—Perfecto —contesta, clavando su mirada en las enormes proyecciones que lo rodean. No tarda en localizar el compartimiento de Katniss Everdeen, y solo después de observarla pensativo durante largos minutos, agrega— No se olviden de la sorpresa para nuestra querida chica en llamas.

—Por supuesto que no, señor —responde rápidamente el asistente, antes de alejarse, dispuesto a seguir las ordenes de su jefe.

Plutarch, en cambio, se mantiene allí, quieto, expectante, mientras espera la hora indicada. Finalmente, Katniss entra al tubo de lanzamiento, al mismo tiempo que un par de agentes de paz ingresan en su compartimiento. Sin alterarse en ningún momento, Plutarch observa con atención como golpean al diseñador, Cinna, y se lo llevan a rastras mientras Katniss Everdeen actúa exactamente como ellos lo habían previsto: alterada, desesperada, rota.

—Que empiecen los 75° Juegos del Hambre —dice sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, mientras Katniss, la chica en llamas, se eleva por el ascensor para enfrentarse a sus demás contrincantes.

* * *

**III.**

A Plutarch no se le ha pasado desapercibido el extraño comportamiento que los tributos han estado teniendo en los últimos días. Y aunque ha estado tentado en hacer volar en pedazos a más de uno de los aliados de los trágicos amantes del 12, el presidente le ha insistido en que espere hasta el momento adecuado. Así que Plutarch tiene que resignarse en ir minando sus fuerzas y esperanzas de a poco, uno a la vez, tratando de debilitarlos hasta que ellos mismos se entreguen a la muerte.

Él sabe que la chica es peligrosa, _demasiado _peligrosa para su gusto, pero también sabe que no puede eliminarla del juego, al menos no tan fácilmente como seguramente ella desearía. Porque él puede verlo, puede ver la desesperación en su rostro al escuchar los gritos, obviamente falsos, de su hermana pequeña. Él puede ver como ella quiere que todo termine lo más rápido posible, aunque eso pueda significar su muerte. Y él piensa en complacerla, pero solo cuando encuentre la ocasión oportuna para asegurarse de que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente su castigo, solo cuando ya no quede nada más que destruir de ella que el cuerpo que la mantiene atada a ese mundo.

Pero el día llega tal vez un poco más rápido de lo que él podría haber esperado. La famosa alianza que está causando furor en el Capitolio tiene un plan para eliminar a sus enemigos, los profesionales, de una vez por todas. Y a pesar de que los demás Vigilantes insisten que será un plan que atraerá aún más a la audiencia, él puede ver que va mucho más allá de eso. Porque lo que sea que estuvieren pensando en hacer Beetee y su equipo, Plutarch tiene el presentimiento de que destruir a los profesionales no parece ser su único objetivo.

Finalmente, la noche acordada, Plutarch no se alegra demasiado de saber que tenía razón. El caos se desata en la arena más rápido de lo que él podría haber esperado, pero eso no significa que no estuviera preparado para ello.

—¿Qué hacemos, señor? —pregunta con desesperación uno de los Vigilantes al notar lo que Beetee, y minutos después Katniss, intentan lograr.

Mientras Plutarch observa la flecha salir disparada del arco de Katniss Everdeen en dirección al campo de fuerza, solo unas pocas palabras salen de su boca:

—Mátenlos. A todos.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo sin publicar sobre este fandom, he aquí yo de vuelta con otra historia._

_Aunque es algo más cortito de lo que pretendía, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
